Digimon: Data Squad (2007)
Digimon: Data Squad, known in Japan as Digimon Savers (デジモンセイバーズ) is an anime television series produced by Toei Animation. The series originally aired in Japan between April 2, 2006 and March 25, 2007, consisting of 48 episodes. The series aired in the United States between October 1, 2007 and November 1, 2008. With the Voice Talents of: *Adam Bitterman - Franz Norstein *Beau Billingslea - Leopardman (ep43) *Brad Sherwood - Gallantmon *Brian Beacock - Agent (ep21), Agumon, GeoGreymon, Medic (ep12), RizeGreymon, ShineGreymon, Soldier (ep24) *Brian Fairlee - Magnamon *Brian Palermo - Akihiro Kurata *Brianne Brozey - Keenan Crier *Chris Edgerly - Dynasmon *Christopher Darga - Ivan *Colleen O'Shaughnessey - Girl in Kimono (ep15), News Anchor, Yoshino Fujieda *Crispin Freeman - Paparazzi (ep8), Security Guard (ep8), Thomas H. Norstein *Dan Woren - Bank Robber (ep4), Man (ep3), Numemon (ep4) *Dave Bushnell - LoadKnightmon (ep42) *Dave Mallow - Boxing Announcer (ep9), Additional Voices *Dave Wittenberg - Kouki *Debi Mae West - Young Marcus Damon *Dorothy Fahn - Hayase's Wife (ep9), Lalamon, Lilamon, Rosemon, Sunflowmon *Doug Stone - Director Hashima, Soldier (ep23) *Henry Dittman - Craniummon *Jamieson K. Price - Commander Richard Sampson, Man (ep6) *Jeff Nimoy - Demi-Devimon (ep11), Demimeramon (ep3), Dr. Spencer Damon, Game Voice (ep7), Gang Boss (ep11), Gwappamon, Henchman (ep11), Kamemon, Man (ep3), Medic (ep12), Numemon (ep15), Park Walla (ep11), Police Officer (ep1), Race Announcer (ep11), Restaurant Owner (ep7), Shawjamon (ep42) *Joe Ochman - Kevin Crier *Jonathan David Cook - King Drasil *Jonathan Fahn - Conner Shiratori (ep11), Demi-Devimon (ep11) *Kari Wahlgren - Relena Norstein *Kate Higgins - Manami Hayase (ep9), Miki Kurosaki, Takashi (ep2) *Kirk Thornton - Citramon (ep7), Doctor (ep42), Homer Yushima, Man (ep3), Man (ep6), Norstein Butler, Oiltanker Crew (ep10), Police Officer (ep6), Soulmon (ep10), Tasuke Shiratori (ep11), Teacher (ep7), Tortomon (ep6) *Kyle Hebert - Belphemon *Lex Lang - Computer Voice (ep4), Digmon, Drimogemon, Additional Voices *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - Norstein Maid (ep3), Sarah Damon, TV Announcer (ep8) *Melissa Fahn - Kristy Damon *Melodee Spevack - Blossomon (ep16), Yoshi's Mother (ep17) *Michael Lindsay - Agent (ep21), Gotsumon *Michael McConnohie - Cherrymon *Michael Sorich - Baronmon *Michelle Ruff - Michelle Crier *Mike Greco - Bank Robber (ep4) *Mona Marshall - Announcer (ep17), Frigimon, Nurse (ep42), Young Thomas H. Norstein *Neil Kaplan - Pumpkinmon *Paul St. Peter - Boss (ep8), MetalPhantomon (ep15), SaberLeomon *Peter Spellos - Meramon (ep3) *Philece Sampler - Nanami, Thomas' Mother (ep15) *Quinton Flynn - Marcus Damon *R. Martin Klein - Gomamon (ep24), Hagurumon (ep20), TV Show Host (ep23), Trooper (ep23), Zudomon (ep23) *Richard Epcar - Merukimon *Sam Brent Riegel - Attraction Attendant (ep7), Kudamon, Man (ep6), Police Officer (ep7), Qilinmon, Reppamon, Sleipmon, Soldier (ep24), Young Man (ep8) *Skip Stellrecht - Gaogamon, Gaomon, MachGaogamon, MirageGaogamon *Stephanie Sheh - Girl in Kimono (ep15), Megumi Shirakawa *Steve Kramer - Rocky (ep9), Togemon (ep9), Vilemon (ep11) *Steven Jay Blum - Crowmon, Falcomon, Peckmon, Ravemon *Sue Boyajian - Piximon *Susan Silo - Grandma Norstein (ep42) *Terrence Stone - Aquilamon, Biyomon, Garudamon, Puwamon (ep12) *Tom Fahn - Demi-Devimon (ep11), Harris Hayase (ep9) *Travis Willingham - Boomer (ep6), Car Driver (ep6), Elecmon (ep6), Garurumon (ep6) *Wally Wingert - BanchoLeomon, Doctor (ep19), Flymon (ep2), Kunemon (ep2), Police Officer (ep2), Radio Announcer (ep19) *Yuri Lowenthal - Neon Hanamura (ep8) 'Additional Voices (Uncredited)' *Mari Devon - King Drasil's Inner Core (ep48) *Mona Marshall - Female King Drasil *Peter Spellos - Omnimon Category:Anime Category:2007 Anime